survivio_suggestionsfandomcom-20200215-history
New roles
Scout has 50 adrenaline and stays 50 and with MP220 with MAC-10 and a 8x, there's 3, they also got: Small Arms, Scout Elite with full green ammo ( obviously ) , 5 strobes, Lvl. 4 helmet with some symbol on it, IDK what, Lvl. 3 vest, Lvl. 3 Pack Tank Level 3 vest and helmet with no adrenaline and with MAC-10 with M870, there's 2 per game Defense Men Level 2 vest and helmet with 1 adrenaline ( stays ) and with AK-47 with MP220 Assault Men Level 2 vest and helmet with adrenaline and with AK-47 with M416, there's 3, they have 25 boost and stays 25 Grenader Level 3 vest with level 2 helmet with no adrenaline and with throwable helemet and MAC-10 with Dual M93R, there's 3, their skull turns into a frag when killed, it does 10000 damage DMR soldier Level 3 vest and helmet with no adrenaline and with M39 EMR with MK 12 SPR Assassins Level 2 vest and helmet with no adrenaline and with MP200 with MK 12 SPR magician: can make force fields for 10 sec. and a 5 sec. delay after, force fields behave like this: deflects some bullets ( all except sniper rifle bullets ) and sniper rifle bullets can pentantrate but is 25 percent weaker Sniper Level 2 vest and helmet with 50 ( stays ) adrenaline and a sniper ( random ) and M416 and 15x, There's two Workman Level 3 vest and helmet, with no adrenaline, and with sledgehammer, and with M870 and mac10, They are equipped with a 4x scope. Blitzkrieger No vest or helmet and with 100 adrenaline ( stays ) , and with mp5 and mp220 Constable Level 2 vest and helmet, and with 25 ( stays ) adrenaline, and with scar h, and Dual OT-38 The Double Agent also known as the Spy is a Secret agent disguised as a survivr in the other team. The double agent has the other team characteristics but he knows he's in his team. The spy is known to wear the Carbon Fiber skin and carries a peacemaker. He is NOT someone you want to mess with. Switch Expert Level 2 vest and level 1 helmet , with no adrenaline , and with Saiga-12 or SV-98 or M870 or MP220 ( all random ) Potionist There can be 2 Potionists, not one can be alone with there potions! (Ahem). Anyways, the Potionist gets a 4x Scope, a Potionist Helmet. Red Potion (1st in 4 section where grenades go) Effect Creates a gas (like most potions) that looks like the smoke grenade's gas, if you go in, you slowly start to take damage. (Think of it as the poison bottle). Blue Potion (2nd) Effect When you throw this bottle, it explodes, it does a massive amount of damage. (Think of it as a grenade but can't explode in your hand if you hold it for a while and does a bit more damage). Yellow Potion (3rd) When you throw this bottle, a couple planes come, when they come, it drops grenade grates, after all grenade crates are on the ground, they all explode, causing a sort of air strike like cause. Orange Potion (4th) Not so strong, but when you throw it, 5 survivrs come out that look like a bomb for a body with peach hands, they home on the nearest player and once it touches that player, it explodes with the same exact damage as a grenade. Green Potion (Last/5th) Does no damage, but, creates a white circle around you, anyone around that circle turns invisible, and it is 2x as big as the medic using a consumable circle, it only last for 30 seconds. Robot The robot has a gray skin, It can still move in all ways and all angles, there can be 3 robots, there almost the as a Basic Survivr, only different besides the skin is that you are a bit quicker and all guns do 1% more damage, basically a normal survivr but a bit stronger and faster ( 15 percent ) , use this only if all places are taken but this one, because it is still better than the normal survivr. head scout: If promoted you get: -Scout Elite With 90 rounds of 5.56mm -Spas-12 with 27 rounds of 12 gauge -5 strobes -Feedership Perk ( leader size ) - All level 3 gear except helmet - Flak Jacket Perk And Gets Droppable on death general/scout helmet, level 4 helmet that gives: combat radio perk: every minute you get to select an area where you want to air strike, not like a strobe but like the 50 v 50 random air strikes you know the circles on the map, you chose where to put them -Broken Arrow perk -And Strobe Fabrication ( don’t worry you get strobes slower than normal fabrication ) heavy looter perk: every minute you get to set where an airdrop is gonna land troop scout: you get everything you get when you get promoted to scout but a level 2 helmet and a level 1 vest Head Grenader: You now are an explosion master! You have every grenade, excepting strobes. - Infinite Grenades, not counting strobes - 3x damage for grenades - Potato Cannon - 2 Flares - Flak Jacket - Martyrdom - Broken Arrow - Fabricate Raker: You can rake in those kills! Just remember; you need a kill for it! -Windwalk -Takedown - All Level 3 Equipment - USAS-12 - SV-98 gunner':' 2 spawn per team Lvl 3 Vest, Backpack and Helmet Perks: One In The Chamber Armament: Blue Team:Groza+300 7.62 Rounds Red Team: SPAS-12+90 12 Gauge rounds Melee Weapon: Respective Team Commander's Melee Weapon Bomberman 1 Spawns per team Equipment: Lvl 3 Vest, Backpack and Helmet Perks: Flak Jacket, Fabricate, Explosive Shots Armament: 1 RPG ( Potato Cannon Reskin ) *No Melee Weapon* Grenades:12 Frags, 6 MIRVs, 2 Strobes Category:Roles